


Westeros and Coffee

by lannclan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Friends (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Jaime Lannister abandons his own wedding and runs into Tyrion in the coffeehouse. Yes, this is Game Of Thrones characters in F.R.I.E.N.D.S.
Relationships: Bronn & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Podrick Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Westeros and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely experimental. I don't know where the hell this is going. Please be kind, lmfao.

It was ten in the morning. They were in the coffee house as usual, relaxing with their huge mugs, which, Tyrion was sorry to say, might as well have had nipples on them.  
Bronn’s eyes were vacant while Brienne droned on about her stunning model husband, Renly, who had come out of the closet recently and was now dating the equally pretty Loras Tyrell. 

'What's the issue? You want somebody to fock, is that it?' Bronn asked, feigning concern, before he waggled an eyebrow suggestively. Tyrion sighed loudly. 

'She doesn't need a man in her pants, Bronn.' 

'Do you have to ruin every chance of me getting laid?' Bronn spat, rolling his eyes at him.

Podrick's ears had turned the shade of pink. He was Brienne's roommate and she was like the protective sister he never had. 

Brienne sighed in despair. 'I just want to be married again!' 

In less than a second, the door of the coffeehouse swung open and a man dressed as a groom entered the scene. 

'Jaime!' Tyrion yelled in excitement, which led to Brienne spinning her head around in surprise. 

Tyrion rushed to embrace his elder brother, who looked absolutely bewildered. 

'Tyrion...I didn't know you would be here...what a surprise..' He rambled, before his voice trailed off as he realised the eyes of every single person in the coffeehouse were glued onto him. 

'Ah Jaime, here are my friends. You know Good Old Bronn! And my former assistant Podrick, and...do you remember my childhood friend Brienne?' 

‘Oh, of course! Hi Brienne,’ he said amiably, stretching his hand out towards Brienne, who tripped over an umbrella in her path and landed on her ass.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jaime was made to elaborate on everything that had occurred during his wedding. He sat on the couch, clutching a mug of strong coffee. He was still in shock, but seemed to be soothed by Tyrion’s presence. 

'So I was about to go to the Church, when I realised how ridiculous it was, marrying someone who I don’t know at all! Elia Martell is from a rich family and I suppose...very gorgeous, but I don't feel the slightest attraction towards her. So I hopped on a cab and came all the way here! I didn’t leave a note or apology. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. Father will be mad! And he'll disown me soon enough, most likely.' 

Tyrion’s face twisted in bitterness as he muttered, 'Oh please, you're the Golden Son. He won't have his precious Lannister name carried on with a sexless midget of a son left.' 

'You’re practically known for screwing women. One of them is bound to produce a little Lannister for the family soon enough,’ Bronn jeered. 

Brienne coughed loudly, hoping they would stop sharing such vile details. 

But she couldn’t help but feel that she was being sent; a sign from the universe. Jaime Lannister was here. He had been her High School crush for years. She knew him through Tyrion, her childhood best friend, who had similarly identified as an outcast in school, for his freakish height. They had drifted apart for many years until her roommate Podrick, shared he had been the assistant of Tyrion for a year or two. she used to hang out with them as she longed to see the charming, handsome brother of Tyrion.  


No one had known about her crush; most people, including Tyrion, had assumed she was gay, based on her boyish appearance. Jaime was so oblivious that he even irritated her by trying to set her up with his twin sister. God.

Jaime was a couple of years older back then so she was always slightly shorter than him in spite of her freakish height. She was truthfully dismayed that she was a couple of inches taller now. It was rare for her to find tall men who weren't intimidated by her height.


End file.
